Sasuke no Yume
by Joshua-kun
Summary: After he is knocked unconcious during his fight with Haku, Sasuke has a Dream


"Sasuke no Yume"

"Damn it!!,"Naruto yelled, "I never asked you to help me!"

Sasuke heard those words repeat in his head as he lay bleeding on the ground."That guy, Haku, how is he so strong?,"Sasuke's eyes slowly closed, "does this mean I...I am not strong enough to defeat him?"

He sighed as he slowly slipped into darkness, everything around him fading to nothing. "Sasuke" a soft, beautiful woman's voice seemed to call out from the darnkess itself, "Sasuke, it's time to wake up"

"Ugh," Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, his vision still blurry. As his eyes began to focus, he noticed that the sky was no longer dark gray, but a light blue with small whisps of white clouds dotting it. The air was sweet with the smell of cherry trees in full bloom as their petals fell around him like a fuchsia snow. He slowly clenched a clump of small green grass in his left hand, still wet from the morning dew.

"Sasuke, are you awake now?" the same tender voice called out. It was so familiar, he heard this voice many times before and when he heard it now, it brought a mix of love and sadness to his heart. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember who the voice belonged to.

Slowly, a beautiful woman with loving, dark-brown eyes, and black hair that fell slightly past her shoulders stepped into his view. Her face was almost a radiant pale color. She smiled happily down at him as small tears formed around her eyes. "Sasuke, my beautiful son, I am so happy to see you."

Sasuke sat up and stared unbelievingly at the woman in front of him. "Mo..ther?", Sasuke barely whispered, as if it was a fragile dream that would break if he said it any louder. "Why?...what are you doing here?" His mother had died, Sasuke had looked down on her body, laying cold and lifeless in a pool of blood. Yet here she was, smiling at him as if she'd never left.

"Sasuke, I have waited here for you. We are in a place between life an death." She sighed and sat down on a small stone bench. "You are still alive, though you are very badly injured. Wether you die will depend entirely on your will to live. Sasuke, I have come here to give you a warning."

Sasuke looked questiongly at his mother, as if searching with his eyes for answers. So many things had happened, and now this?

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something very important about the Sharingan eye. You must listen very closely, the Sharingan eye is a special jutsu. It allows the user to see through and even copy Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. You have managed to draw out the power of the Sharingan, and I am very proud of you for that, however, your Sharingan is incomplete."

"What do you mean incomplete?", Sasuke looked more confused than ever. He barely knew how to use the Sharingan, much less how it worked.

"The third wheel, 'Taijutsu' is still missing, without it, against physical attacks, you are left almost defenseless. Taijutsu is the most difficult to see through, because there is no magic or illusion, you must be able to keep up with your opponent to even penetrate it's secrets. To actually copy Taijutsu, your body must be just as fast and powerful, otherwise you will injure, or in some extreme cases, even kill yourself."

"I see, so I must train harder. In order to complete my Sharingan, I must become stronger."

"But strength is only one aspect of power. You must also have great endurance and mastery over your Chakras, otherwise you will overuse the Sharingan, and run out of strength to fight the enemy. You must understand that your power has many strengths, but also many drawbacks.

"Mother, why are you telling me this now?" Sasuke asked quietly, "why is it important now?". There were so many questions Sasuke wanted answered, but for every answer, 10 new questions sprang up in Sasuke's mind.

"Sasuke, my time left here is short, and I can't talk much longer. There are so many things I want to explain to you, but for now, this is all I can say. I love you and I will never stop watching over you." She embraced Sasuke in her arms.

Sasuke closed his eyes in his mothers warm embrace and fell asleep. Darkness, again darkness surrounded Sasuke, only the faint echo of his mother's voice could be heard calling out his name. "Sasuke....Sasuke", suddenly the voice tone changed to that of a young girl. "Sasuke-kun!!!, SASUKE-KUN!"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Sa-Sakura-chan?". The familiar face, stained with tears, and the same long pink hair that Sasuke had seen so many times.

"Sasuke-kun?!?! Sasuke-kun!!". Her voice became much happier. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"Sakura-chan, you're heavy." Sakura quickly sat up, releasing the pressure from his chest. Sasuke began to breathe normaly again. He looked around, searching for Haku. Sakura pointed over to his body, lying next to Zabuza's, bathed in a radiant light that seemed to glow from the heavens themselves.

As Sasuke was helped back to the house to rest, he quickly remembered everything that had happened to him in his dream. 'Mother, thank you, for everything, I will never forget you, and I will not rest until I avenge your death, I promise', Sasuke thought silently to himself. The sunlight gently fell over every part of Sasuke, wrapping him in a warm, soft embrace, as the faint scent of cherry trees in full bloom filled his nose.


End file.
